Mint Condition
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: AU. Phil is recovering from his injuries when he gets a visit from Steve. ONESHOT. Inspired by head canon: Phil has unsigned Captain America trading cards.


**I never thought my first Avengers story would be a Phil and Steve story, (non-romance, by the way. :D) but I was really inspired by the head canon: Phil has Captain America trading cards. And then this little oneshot was born. **

**AU - We are going to pretend Phil wasn't killed by Loki. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's The Avengers. I'm just a comic book/anime addict with a computer.**

* * *

Phil was sitting up in his hospital bed, a book in hand. He sighed as he turned the page. He knew he would have to pay for the sins he committed in his youth, but he never thought that he would suffer at the hands of a god while he was on Earth. The thought was slightly entertaining to him. The corners of his lips curved up, his mind far from the book he was reading.

He lay the open book down and replayed the moment in his mind. Thor was trapped in the Helicarrier and Loki was supposedly standing next to the Helicarrier and in front of Phil, who had a large energy weapon in his hand. Just as he realized the Loki he was talking to was an illusion, he felt something sharp thrust into his back. The spot on his back felt like it was on fire when the item was harshly ripped out. He found himself slipping to the ground. He was vaguely aware of of the blood trickling from his wound as he lifted his eyes to Loki. Thor was promptly ejected, looking horrified. Loki had been blasted with the energy weapon soon after. Phil's vision was starting to blur when Fury appeared before him.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," the spy repeated over and over. Phil felt himself slipping when Fury began to call the paramedics.

"No I'm clocked out here," Phil replied softly.

"Not an option," Fury muttered.

Before Phil was able to slip away, the paramedics at SHEILD were able to revive him, which led to his current state - sitting in a hospital bed.

He had received a number of visitors since he had been admitted to the hospital. Thor was of the first people to visit him. Phil smiled when he thought back to the Asgardian's visit. Thor looked like he was itching to give him a bone-crushing hug. Thor apologized profusely for not being able to help. Phil remembered attempting to calm the god of thunder down, feeling touched. They had talked about the Tesseract's new home on Asgard until Thor stood, declaring that he see Jane at once.

After Thor left, Natasha and Clint visited him. He smiled at the sight of two of SHIELD's best agents. When he thought back to the duo's visit, he found himself wondering when they would get over their denial and finally become a couple.

"One of these days," he muttered aloud. "You can't stay in denial forever."

They just looked so natural with each other. Their actions weren't forced and they cared about each other. Ever since the day Clint had brought Natasha back to SHIELD, they had this inseparable bond though they refused to say it was anything more than a simple partner relationship.

Almost moments after Natasha and Clint left, Tony and Pepper visited him - or rather, Pepper visited and Tony followed. Pepper chatted animatedly with him, relaying the story of how Tony and the other Avengers avenged Phil's injuries from Loki. Phil warmly smiled at Tony, who stared at the wall.

"Loki pissed you off," he said shrugging nonchalantly. "I was speaking on your behalf."

Phil chuckled at the billionaire's comment. Tony was quick to reply to everything.

Halfway through Tony and Pepper's visit, Bruce shyly cracked the door open and joined them. Pepper had just told Phil how Bruce had become the Hulk and saved the city. Phil turned to Bruce, who looked a bit abashed when he was congratulated by the agent.

"It was all of us, combined," he replied quietly with a small smile on his face.

That visit came to an end as quickly as the first two, and Phil's room had reverted to silence. He reached for his book and attempted to entertain himself. Within a few moments, he found himself absently turning the pages to get to what he thought was the climax of the plot. Just as he began to start reading and getting absorbed in the plot line, he heard a soft but sure knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

He tore his eyes away from his book to see Steve standing in the doorway. He stood tall and his hands were in his pockets. He nonchalantly looked around the room before glancing at Phil.

"How are you feeling, Phil?" asked Steve.

"I'm feeling better; thanks for asking," answered Phil, folding the corner of the page he was on. He set the book aside and sat up a little straighter. He glanced at the soldier with a smile. "That was a hell of a mission," he commented.

Steve glanced at him with a slight smile in his cerulean eyes. A smile was tugging on his lips. "A hell of a mission is an understatement. Especially for you. You almost lost your life. We all almost lost our lives."

"But Loki's scheme was stopped and we were able to get the Tesseract back. It was a success."

At the sound of the soldier's silence, Phil continued. "This is our job at SHIELD. Think of your days in World War II. You go into battle, not knowing if you're going to make it out alive. The only thought on your mind is the safety and well-being of others."

Steve thoushe about Phil's words for a moment. He supposed what Phil said was true. As he was thinking about his days in World War II, nostalgia began to hit him hard. His friends and loved ones were constantly on his mind before, during and after going into battle.

'_Peggy and Bucky...'_

He slipped his hands into his pockets again, trying to push the memories out of his mind. He dug around in his pocket, searching for something. He pulled out a small and slim package and handed it to Phil without any emotions present on his face. "I guess you're right" he said rising.

Phil took the package from Steve and stared at it in his hands. It was relatively light and in the shape of a small rectangle. He wondered what it could be when he heard Steve's voice ring out in the silence.

"It's just a little... celebration gift. A celebration of the moment of peace you now have," he said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Steve walked out of Phil's room with a small smile on his face. He listened for the paper tear and the soft gasp that escaped the agent's lips.

"Signed," Phil whispered in awe. "And in mint condition!"

After hearing these words, Steve's grinned from ear to ear as he picked up his pace, making his way to the room he was given.

He had fulfilled the promise he made to Phil at the start of the mission.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
